Draco versus Muggle Magic
by samira403
Summary: Sometimes, very rarely, it happens that Hermione makes wrong decisions. Sometimes, equally as rare, it happens that Draco is fascinated, some might say Bewitched, by something muggle. When both happen at the same time, read on and find out what happens. Dramione drabble.


**A/N: **Written for The Houses Competition Y4/Round 2

**House: **Slytherin

**Year: **Three

**Category: **Drabble

**Prompt: **[Action] Watching a muggle movie as a witch/wizard

**Word Count: **806 words

* * *

"Hermione?"

"No," she cried out, eyes riveted on the telly, her face was a picture of impatience.

"Do it, please. Just once," Draco teased, mirth dancing in his eyes as he gazed at his wife.

She shifted around on the bed, putting a pillow between them, hopefully discouraging any more snide commentaries from him. Hermione internally berated herself for choosing this film. She had wanted to watch something light-hearted and fun, setting the mood for their date night.

Truthfully, after Christmas dinner at her parents, she was jealous of all her muggle cousins who boasted of their Netflix and chill nights with their significant others. Was it so wrong of her to want to find time in hers and Draco's busy schedules to spend together? However, now, she could clearly see that she should have planned it more carefully.

"They can't do that! Cats doing magic, retractable brooms, making an umbrella appear out of thin air, that's impossible, especially without a wand!"

"Sweet Circe! Draco! The film was written by muggles, okay? Muggles who know nothing of wands and wandless magic, least of all, how to perform Accio," she exclaimed.

"Well they should've at least made it believable. Anyone coming out of that pub, café or whatever that is…"

"A diner."

"What?"

"It's called a diner. It's what Americans call their eateries."

"Anyway, my point being that the other muggles – or no-majs, if we're being geographically-correct here, could've seen him perform magic and exposed the whole community!"

"Since when do you even care about the American Wizarding Community now?!"

"It's just something... oh now come on! So, muggles actually think we do magic by wiggling our faces?"

"They are just trying to make it cute. And don't you dare ask me to wiggle my ear again, I will hit you!"

Draco nodded and tried his best to stop the grin forming on his face. He turned back to the screen and tried not to imagine Hermione twitching her nose to summon a book. The image was so ridiculous that he glanced back at her, the request just on the tip of his tongue.

Catching his mischievous glance, Hermione snatched the pillow from between them and smacked him with it. The blond did not even try to duck.

"Merlin's pants woman! I did not say anything!"

"Well you were going to," she retorted hotly, reluctantly going in his embrace as he pulled her to rest in his side.

Draco was confused. His Hermione was the one to get her wand in a knot and recite the Gamp's Law or some other obscure magic theories whenever someone joked about magic. Today, she was willingly watching a muggle film that was treating magic as parlour tricks and had not uttered a single criticism. To top it all, she was berating him for making an intelligent remark on the way magic was being portrayed when, on any other occasion, she would've jumped at the chance to debate it out with him.

What in the name of Merlin was going on?

He could admit it though that this was the first muggle film he's enjoyed so far. Most of the times, he didn't get why muggles made films about possessed people or fights where everything crashed and burned and people died.

Yet, this one, _Bewitched_ it was called, made more sense to him, if only for the fact that he could relate to some of the things going on in there. Be it comedy, but he was glad to see someone as intrigued by Coke cans as he had been, the first time he cracked one open!

"That Samantha character has a lot to learn about magic though. What do they teach them at Ilvermorny?"

"Malfoy! She's an actress, not a real witch."

"Still, Mrs Malfoy, if we overlook the "love hex" part, what potion produces smoke that floats halfway across a town to infect the person? Don't muggles know potions need to be ingested to work?"

The young witch shifted to look at her husband's face. A frown marred his forehead as he watched the wisp of smoke float to the sleeping form of Will Ferrell.

As the moving pictures changed and the actor guy cycled on the screen singing and infatuated, Draco's opinion of muggle films did a deeper nose-dive. He shot forward from the headboard and stared at the screen, shocked.

"The witches added Wolfsbane, more than the legal dosage, to that potion! The guy should've been poisoned, if not dead by now!" he exclaimed, looking back at Hermione for confirmation.

The latter gaped at him for a heartbeat, trying to understand how a romcom had been such a bad choice for movie date night. Tired, Hermione grabbed her wand from the nightstand and waved the telly off.

'_Should have simply gone out for dinner_,' she thought wistfully.


End file.
